


Need a Dance Partner?

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aka Chanyeol is a wimp and couldn't grow a pair, Baek's date aka Kyungsoo ditched him, I changed my mind it's homecoming, I know for sure they're dancing, It might be at prom, It's just a cliche alright, It's probably prom, Kisses, M/M, So he swoops in and saves the day instead, let me live, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Baekhyun really felt like crying, all of a sudden, because Kyungsoo totally stood him up. He wasn't being sneaky about it either, he could definitely be seen dancing with Jongdae.So, he sat on the stairs, wallowing in self pity, when a slightly awkward, gangly boy appeared in front of him."Need a dance partner? You can't be alone for the slow dance," ah, it was Chanyeol. What a champ, volunteering himself to suffer with the boy who can't even keep a homecoming date.Baekhyun smiled, he seriously had the greatest friend. "Sure, Chan. Let's dance,"





	Need a Dance Partner?

**Author's Note:**

> I got soft while petting my cat

The most surprising moment in Baekhyun Byun's life (besides when Chanyeol proposed, and that one time he found out Minseok and Sehun were fucking) was when Kyungsoo Do asked him to homecoming. Not because he didn't know him, and not because Kyungsoo was straight, but because since when did he think positively of Baekhyun?

Sure, he had been blank faced—and tight voiced—but Baekhyun said yes. Who wouldn't? He was cute as hell, kinda hot even (even if the voice in the back of his head was telling him to wait for someone else—shut up, tiny Minseok in Baekhyun's head).

So, for the next three weeks, Baekbeom was hyping him up every day, what a bro, and the two high schoolers coordinated what they would wear. They decided not to match, that would be boring.

So, when they arrived at the dance when the Saturday finally came, Baekhyun found himself alone almost as soon as they walked in. Kyungsoo had promised drinks, but the better half of an hour or two had gone by, and he was still left by the stairs. He was close to tears again (he had cried in the bathroom earlier).

Baekhyun really felt like crying, all of a sudden, because Kyungsoo totally stood him up. He wasn't being sneaky about it either, he could definitely be seen dancing with Jongdae.

So, he sat on the stairs, wallowing in self pity, when a slightly awkward, gangly boy appeared in front of him. Chanyeol, what a guy. 

"Need a dance partner? You can't be alone for the slow dance," ah, it was Chanyeol. What a champ, volunteering himself to suffer with the boy who can't even keep a homecoming date.

Baekhyun smiled, he seriously had the greatest best friend. "Sure, Chan. Let's dance," he was pulled up by his hand, and lead to the dance floor, or just the commons with streamers hanging over it.

His arms felt natural around Chanyeol's neck, even if he had to reach up a bit. There were tentative hands on his waist, and he couldn't help but smile as he finally looked up at that familiar face. Chanyeol was already looking at him. Baekhyun felt kind of insecure.

"I need to tell you something." Chanyeol said halfway through the song. "It's not bad, just... I need you to know,"

The older looked up at him expectantly, continuing to sway with the slow beat of the music. He noticed that Chanyeol's suit matched his. How weird.

"I, uh..." he paused, closing his eyes, hands tightening a bit. "I kinda... Love you? I don't know. Uh, I was gonna ask you—to homecoming, but it had almost been a month, and Kyungsoo said if I didn't then he would... And, obviously, I didn't."

Baekhyun felt like crying, maybe spontaneously combustion, but definitely crying. "Dammit, Channie..." he felt the tears. "Making me feel and stuff... God, you wimp! Just ask me next time, there's no way I could ever say no to you..." he brought a hand to Chanyeol's face, thumb stroking the cheek if his best friend.

"Even if you hate me?"

"Even if I hate you."

Chanyeol felt brave. "So would you say yes if I asked you to kiss me?" and he was pulled down, Baekhyun kissing him softly, both hands on his face. Ah, yes. Really, it was great—that was an understatement, if anything—to have Baekhyun feel the same way.

They left the dance early, choosing to go to Baekhyun's house, and they just laid together in his bed, legs tangled together.

"I kinda love you, too."

Chanyeol couldn't stop smiling. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll never get used to America fics it's so weird writing names with the given first and the surname last
> 
> Who is this plot everyone keeps telling me about idk her


End file.
